


#youcanplay

by tinysparkofmagic (stardustandangels)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, event manager Eric "Bitty" Bittle, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/tinysparkofmagic
Summary: Jack is an ambassador forFairPlay. Teaching kids from weaker social backgrounds how to skate is right up his alley. So is the gorgeous event coordinator that Jack is working with.





	#youcanplay

George is giving him the 'look'. Jack raises his eyebrow in response. He already knows that she is going to talk him into doing something he would never do out of his own free will.

"What do you want me to do this time?"

"This event would be a great opportunity for you, as a high-profile athlete..."

"George." Jack interrupts her speech with a small smile. "You know I can't say 'no' to you. If you want me to get on this" he pauses, "twitter again, I can and will say 'no' every time you ask. But why don't you just tell me what's so amazing and a great opportunity before listing all the things that it could do for my career?"

"An organisation called "FairPlay" has contacted us to ask whether we, The Falconers, would support and promote their work. They were hoping to collaborate with us on a headline project for their organisation."

"FairPlay? I've never heard of them."

"You wouldn't have." She grins. "Even I had no idea who they were, but I did some research and they seem pretty legit. They are a non-profit organisation that started out in support of the #youcanplay campaign for a respectful cooperation in sports, especially team sports. Now, they want to expand their work, so they will as well as help children that have a social disadvantage, don't have the financial support to learn how to play a sport or join a team and get out of abusive family situations."

"Sounds like a good cause."

"They are opening up a new location here in Providence, and they are asking us to be a patron for their campaign."

"It could be a great opportunity to support the hockey community. But why are you talking to me about this? And not the owner and the sponsors?"

"Because I want you to be the face of the campaign. Besides, I already talked to them. I just need your okay, too."

"Me? Why?" Jack asks, perplexed.

"I think you'd be the perfect person to be a great role model for some kids. I'm sure you are aware of your reputation?"

"That's why I'm asking. I'm the emotionless hockey robot, nothing more, nothing less."

"But you taught peewee hockey after your overdose, right?"

Jack just nods in response.

"I think this is a great chance for you to show the world a different side of you, plus you would get out a bit more and spend less time in your head. I talked to the team psychologist. He thinks it also might be a good idea to help with your anxiety issues."

George is talking a mile a minute and Jack feels a little bit overwhelmed.

"Many other players on the team have families to come home to and have kids themselves. Don't you think that somebody like Snowy would be a better fit than me?" Jack asks in an attempt to wrap his head around what George is saying.

"Of course anyone on our team would make a great patrons for FairPlay. You're all phenomenal team players. There's a reason why you won the Stanley Cup this season."

A small smile slips over Jack's face at the memory of their victory.

"But," George smirks, "winning is not everything, you know that."

"I know, but there isn't much else on my mind during the season than winning. That's my job. Play hockey. Win."

"Of course, Jack."

Jack sighs in relief. Without actually realising it the first second, he has started defending his mind set during the season, his approach to his work to one of his co-workers.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand." George's face goes from concerned and understanding back to her 'business' look. "But you should seriously consider the cooperation with FairPlay. It could be a great opportunity for your career and for you personally. You're still young, and I'd like for you to expand your horizon. You don't have a trip or anything planned for the off-season, right?"

Jack shakes his head.

"How about I'll schedule a meeting with FairPlay's coordinator for you? Maybe he can convince you, even if I can't."

Jack looks up from his hands to George's face and the emotions that twinkle in her eyes are definitely not defeat. They're the eyes of someone who has a plan and is convinced that this plan will work 100% in her favour. Jack is inclined to say that she already succeeded.

"That'd be great. Thank you, George. I will consider it."

"You'd better." She says and smiles before she leaves the room.

_________________________

"FairPlay, Eric Bittle speaking. How may I help you?" Bitty answers his phone only on the third ring. Normally he is glued to his phone. But he's been knee's deep in research about the Providence Falconers. He has already contacted the Falconer's PR manager if they would be interested in working with them.

"This is Georgina Martin speaking. I'm with the Providence Falconers. I'm calling you back about the cooperation of your organisation with our athletes?"

"Yes, of course, I remember, I contacted you earlier this week. How can I help you?"

"I spoke to Jack Zimmermann about this opportunity both for us and for you. I think he'd be the perfect person to cooperate with you. I couldn't get him to accept just yet, but I'm working on it. He'll say yes, I'm sure. But maybe it would help if you'd meet with him and explain what would be expected of him if he says yes?"

"Jack Zimmermann?"

"Yes?"

" _The_ Jack Zimmermann?"

"Who else would it be?" Georgia laughs in Bitty's ear and he can't help but feel a little bit stupid about how star-struck he is.

"It's just ... I've read so much about him, it's like he isn't even real."

"Oh, he's for real."

"I'm sorry. I'll be totally professional when meeting him."

"I never expected anything less. So, would Tuesday 11 am suit you?"

Bitty suppresses a relieved sigh and rushes to affirm the appointment.

"Where would we be meeting?"

Georgia hums, sounding uncertain. "Let me get back to you about that?"

Bitty is taken aback by her reaction. Are they going to meet up, yes or no? He has been so sure the meeting was a done thing, but her retracting now just seemed a little weird.

"Sure. Thank you. I'll wait for your call."

"Talk to you soon, Mr Bittle." With that, she has already hung up on him. Bitty looks at his phone, perplexed. This was the first time he has spoken to Georgia Martin and she had completely rolled over him. He always likes to think that he could hold an equal conversation with almost anyone, but she was definitely something else.

He pushes the thoughts of his future meeting with Jack Zimmermann to the back of his head and resumes his work, looking through the new FairPlay branch's financials.

_________________________

"Zimmboni?" Tater's voice booms through the rink. Jack has been on the ice for hours now, practicing, at least that's what he tells himself. If he's being honest with himself he has to admit, that he's just going through the motions mechanically while his thoughts are somewhere else entirely.

Jack turns and shifts his focus from his stick and the puck to Tater, who barged into his training session without any warning.

"Tater."

Tater says nothing but envelops Jack in a big hug. Jack has never been one for hugs, but he always accepts them from Tater. He doesn't know why exactly, but deep down Jack's more lonely than he'd like to admit and Tater is an excellent hugger. He puts his whole body and soul into it and he's one of Jack's best friends. He has never failed to make Jack feel safe.

"I hear you're doing charity?"

"Yeah?" Jack nods and waits for Tater to continue.

"Good, good. You need to get out more. Meet new people. It'd be good for you." Jack is a little taken aback by how many people apparently think he's lonely. He has never noticed before how

_________________________

Bitty is not the slightest bit nervous, not at all. He clasps his hands together to keep them from shaking too much. He is going to meet Jack Zimmermann in a few minutes and he has to convince him to agree to cooperate with FairPlay. All plans Bitty made up to this point are based on the hope that Jack Zimmermann will agree to work with them after Georgia Martin confirmed that the Falconers would be willing to be a part of their campaign.

His satchel is stuffed full with papers for a possible Q and A with some of the kids, even a summer camp, depending on how much time Jack Zimmermann is willing to invest in their partnership. _If_ he is even willing to make such a commitment.

He finds Jack Zimmermann sitting already sitting in the corner booth that Bitty made reservations for. He felt a little bit ridiculous making reservations in the middle of the day, reservations should be reserved for date occasions only. 

It somehow feels less official, meeting a future business acquaintance in such an informal place. Bitty is used to boring board rooms and stiff offices, so the tiny café really is something else. It makes him extra nervous because he has no idea how to properly approach Jack Zimmermann. 

_________________________

To say it goes well is a vast understatement. Jack is blown away by the whirlwind that is Eric Bittle. The first five minutes are a little awkward, but Bittle handles all of Jack’s unease with practiced professionalism.

Bittle barely has to try to convince Jack to join his campaign. Jack agrees readily. If his reasons to join Bittle’s campaign aren’t just because he wants to help deprived children, nobody but him has to know.

Jack can listen to Bittle talk for days, he can practically feel the sunshine peeking through the clouds just by hearing the vowels roll off Bittle’s tongue. He wants to see Bittle again and if joining the campaign means he gets to see him again and he can help children play hockey, that’s just the cherry on top.

_____________________

After a few weeks of being buried in work, Bitty has the afternoon off. Everything he needed to get in line for a hockey workshop for beginners with the Falconers' very own Jack Zimmermann is finally in line and Bitty can relax for a bit. 

Preparing for this campaign, in particular, was both more and less work than Eric expected. 

From watching Jack Zimmermann on TV, he expected a totally different person than the one he got to know in the café all this time ago. He expected a stoic hockey robot. But Jack Zimmermann is so much more than that, he has a dry sense of humour and his chirping game is out of this world. So far, they have only met a few times, all of them work related. Though it has never once felt like work to Eric. 

_________________________

“So today is the big day, eh?” Jack says as he pushes against the door leading to the Providence ice hockey stadium.

Bittle only nods in response. Jack wonders if there is something going on that he isn’t telling him, because he seems awfully quiet for someone who normally talks a mile a minute.

For once, Jack himself is feeling relaxed and ready to conquer the world. He has never had a problem with his anxiety flaring up around kids. They are so much less complicated than adults and Jack has caught himself several times looking forward to this exact day. Bittle however…

_________________________

“You’re looking a little green there, Bittle” Jack’s words rip him out of the alternate universe he’s sunken into.

“Green?” Eric hurries to retaliate. “I’m fine. Absolutely fine. Don’t you worry about me, Mr Zimmermann.”

“At least you can tell me what you’re worrying about, Bittle.”

“I’m not worrying about anything. Everything’s going to go just like I planned. The kids will love you and you’re going to have a good ol’ fun time.”

“Bittle.” Jack stops abruptly. He puts both of this hands on Eric’s shoulders and forces him to focus on him.

“First of all, nothings going to go according to plan. These are kids, you can’t plan around them. And now – I can see you panicking in your head, Bittle, listen to me – I’m still here with you, we are just going with what feels right and we’re all going to have a – how did you put it? – a good ol’ fun time. Just wait and see.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. Take a deep breath – ”

Eric tries to follow Jack’s instructions, but it comes out shaky and flat.

“Again.” Jack orders.

This time it works a little better, and with the grounding presence of Jack’s hands on his shoulders, Eric manages to relax a little bit.

“See?” Jack makes him breathe in and out a few more times, just long enough to get Eric used to the idea that he’s going to have to go out there and face the music.

_________________________

Later in the locker room, Jack is helping Eric put away the hockey sticks and skates.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“No, you were right, they were actually all pretty cool.” Eric goes back to mechanically putting back the gear.

The task itself is monotonous and so ordinary, yet it feels like a big moment, more important than anything else, especially since it moves slowly like viscous honey. In a moment of absurd brevity, Bitty reaches out for Jack's hand, presenting him with an opportunity, but with as little pressure as possible. Jack takes the offered hand and laces his fingers between Bitty's. Bitty can feel the smile tugging at his lips and before he knows it he's smiling brightly at Jack.

"So," Jack starts, smirking, "today was good, eh?"

"There aren't any words to describe just how good it was."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Bitty's heart speeds up. Jack has just let him know that this – this, these emotions that have already taken over Bitty's heart – are equally important to Jack as they are to him.

They lean in at the same time, Bitty rising to his tippy toes, Jack bending down they meet in the middle. Jack's lips brush across Bitty's experimentally, very carefully, gently. Bitty's heart beats a mile a minute and he everything wants right now, is right in front of him, kissing him.

But then the moment is over and Jack is pulling away. Did he remember to kiss him back? His brain has short-circuited and he hasn’t got a single clue whether he had reciprocated the kiss or not. Bitty immediately chases after Jack, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

Jack chuckles and places a hand at the small of Bitty's back, pulling him into his body. Bitty sighs and kisses Jack gently. The soft slide of lips against lips makes Bitty see stars. Bitty can feel Jack opening his lips the tiniest bit, he takes his chance and runs his tongue over the seam of Jack's lips.

Bitty marvels at Jack's responsiveness as he wraps his strong arms around Bitty's back. He's never felt that way before, Jack's kisses melting Bitty's insides and he feels like that he'll melt into a puddle the moment Jack is going to let go of him.

Eventually, they break apart, both breathless. When Bitty opens his eyes, Jack's lids are still closed, a barely there smile on his lips. Bitty's heart skips a beat when Jack opens his eyes, his long dark lashes fluttering before the icy blue of his eyes pierces into Bitty's.

Jack's cheeks flush red when he starts, but then he has to clear his throat before he says anything. Bitty just smiles and waits for him to continue.

When the words come out, they're rushed and Jack doesn't look at Bitty, he looks at his shoes instead. "Could I – could I maybe take you out? On a date?"

Bitty is genuinely baffled. He hasn't expected Jack asking him on a date right this minute.

He watches Jack's face fall in slow motion, and he realizes that he hasn't even reacted to Jack's question, being so overwhelmed.

Bitty slowly brings his hands to Jack's face, stroking his fingers over Jack's sharp cheekbones, and lifts his head gently so he has to look him in the eye.

"I'd love to. Go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jack surges forward and captures Bitty's lips in a kiss. He laces his fingers in Jack's hair, revelling in the roughness of the hairs on his skin.

"I'm glad." Bitty doesn't think that he has ever seen Jack smile this brightly. He can definitely get used to that.

"You and I both, Jack."

_________________________

The next morning at breakfast, Bitty smiles sheepishly at Jack who is currently spooning his super healthy cereal in his mouth. Rationally, Bitty knows that the kids won't know that he and Jack are together. His whole world has been turned upside down. It is such a monumental change in his little life that right now it’s a little hard for him to believe that – for now – this just includes Jack and him and nobody but them knows. But still, it feels like their dirty little secret. No one knowing, but them. At the same time Bitty is intensely happy, Jack has feelings for him, romantic feelings, maybe even sexy feelings. They agreed to take it slow, so Bitty will have to wait a bit to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love if you'd leave a comment if you liked this!
> 
> <3


End file.
